Animal Crossing: Wild World
Animal Crossing: Wild World, Come to Animal Forest in Japan, is the sequel to the original Animal Crossing/Animal Forest games for Nintendo GameCube and Nintendo 64. The game was developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS handheld. Wild World is the ninth best-selling game on the Nintendo DS with 10.79 million copies sold worldwide as of May 2009. Gameplay Like all games in the Animal Crossing series, Wild World is an open-ended game in which the player assumes the role of a human child who has moved into a village populated with anthropomorphic animals. During his/her time spent in the village, the player is able to perform a number of various activities, such as collecting items, fish and insects, or socializing with the village's residents. The game is synchronized with the Nintendo DS clock and calendar, allowing the game to be played in real-time. For example, both daytime and night will occur in the village depending on the current hour, and snow will fall during the winter months. Different events occur at particular times of the year, such as holidays and the variation of collectible fauna depending on the month or season. Wild World features a high level of customization. The player character's appearance can be modified to the player's preference: it can be dressed from a large selection of available clothes and accessories, or players can design new clothing patterns from scratch with help from the village tailor. The environment itself can be modified: trees can be grown or chopped down in any part of the village, and the players share a house that can be furnished with collected furniture and items. Wild World also adds the ability to draw constellations that are visible in the night sky. Wild World utilizes the two screens of the Nintendo DS in various ways. The game allows players to interact via the system's touch screen, which is used to manage inventory, write messages, draw designs for clothes, or control the player character. Unlike the previous iteration which had used a top-down perspective, Wild World allows both the ground and sky to be visible at the same time on each of the screens, allowing the players to view events occurring in the sky without needing to switch perspectives. This is done by using a "rolling log" effect, in which the terrain seems to bend and roll beneath the player's feet when travelling about the village. Wild World is the first game in the Animal Crossing series to feature online play and was one of the first games to utilize Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, with which players can visit other villages. Because players are required to exchange and register Friend Codes prior to visiting, connection to random players is not possible. Up to four players can explore the same village simultaneously. NWC can also be used to exchange items and custom-designed patterns between players, as well as receiving exclusive gifts from Nintendo while connected. Wild World is also compatible with its Wii successor, Animal Crossing: City Folk. Players are able transfer their player character and inventory from Wild World to City Folk via a wireless connection between the two consoles. Category:Games released in 2005 Category:Games released on the Nintendo DS Category:Games that are rated E